


Of Bikes and Birds

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: Jaehyun and Donghyuck are in love. They’re also worlds apart and most would say it’s better to keep it that way. But just for a moment, Jaehyun wants to see Donghyuck one last time. Even if it’s as he marries someone else.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Of Bikes and Birds

“You seem to like my hair a lot,” Jaehyun says, voice still raspy with sleep. It’s hard to stay asleep when there’s a certain someone carding through his hair and constantly shifting around. He cracks one eye open to see a boy with golden skin and big, bright eyes staring at him, head propped up on the bed with his hand, his other hand still running through Jaehyun’s hair. 

“It’s soft,” Donghyuck mumbles, a tender smile on his face, “And pink.”

“So?” He asks as he props his own head up to come face to face with the younger, their noses almost touching.

“It’s weird,” Jaehyun’s not sure if Donghyuck realizes it but he always pouts as he speaks, especially when he’s trying to make a point, “But it looks good on you.” Donghyuck huffs a bit at the last part, still annoyed and in disbelief at how Jaehyun manages to pull anything off.

“Really? I was thinking of changing it though,” he says, thoughtful, “I’ve been wanting to try green.”

Donghyuck’s nose scrunches as he tries to picture it, “You’ll look like seaweed.”

“And you’ll still love me.” It’s a statement that Jaehyun has full confidence in.

“Unfortunately,” Donghyuck sighs, still sifting through his hair. They’re close enough that Jaehyun can feel his breath fanning his face. He decides that he should do something about the distance. He lifts his own hand to cup the back of the younger’s neck and pulls him in. Their lips meet in a slow, languid kiss, both of them just enjoying the feeling of the others’ lips on their own. Donghyuck pushes his shoulder so his back hits the bed again, their lips hardly separating until they have to pull apart for air.

Donghyuck is lying on top of him, his chin placed on top of his hands which are pressed on Jaehyun’s chest. Looking lovely with the morning light filtering through the curtains shining on him, he looks up at Jaehyun and whispers a soft, “Good morning.” 

It really is.

✿

It’s a really shitty morning. 

The bed is cold and Jaehyun is shivering under the sheets. He doesn’t want to get up though. He knows the world outside his bed is even colder. 

It’s a morning just like any other for the past week since he and Donghyuck broke up. He just lays in bed and stares at the ceiling until Taeyong or Johnny calls him in for work. Being in a gang led by his closest friends means his work hours can be made a little more flexible as he nurses his heartbreak. That said, even they’re just about done with what they call his ‘mopey shit’. He can’t help it though, he just hates the mornings these days. 

But then again, mornings just aren’t the same without Donghyuck. He misses the feeling of hands on his hair and the sound of Donghyuck’s voice, dripping with honey even after just waking up. He misses the warmth of another body lying next to his. He misses that feeling of comfort he gets knowing it’s a new day to spend with Donghyuck by his side. It’s worse now that Jaehyun knows he’ll never be able to wake up to Donghyuck again. And he hates that this is the result of his own decision. 

He’s not sure if the heaviness in his heart is regret. He just knows that what he did was right for both of them. 

Still, he’s sorry. Sorry for that morning when he decided that the weight of holding Donghyuck’s future in his hands was too much for him to take, when he woke up next to Donghyuck and decided they were too different. Sorry that he couldn’t face Donghyuck and tell him goodbye. Sorry that he broke them. 

Knowing Donghyuck, he might’ve cried that day when he found the note Jaehyun left on the desk. It hurts to think that he wasn’t there to wipe those tears away, to whisk him away from all the hurt and disappointment. Jaehyun only hopes that Donghyuck is fine now, that he’s moved on. At least one of them would get out of this okay. 

Donghyuck will continue on with his life. He’ll continue living in the prosperous and familiar environment of high society. He’ll continue learning the ropes so he can take over his father’s company one day. He’ll continue meeting the sons or daughters of their business partners until he eventually marries one of them and he has his happily ever after. 

The idea makes Jaehyun laugh. Donghyuck hates all of the self-serving, conceited people of high society. Donghyuck’s never wanted to take over his father’s company. He’s always wanted to explore the world. He’s always wanted to fall in love. 

Be that as it may, his future is secured. It’s a far cry from the uncertainty of being with Jaehyun who will always be putting himself, and Donghyuck by extension, in danger with his job. He has money, more than he ever did when he was growing up on the streets. He uses it to buy designer suits and limited edition cars so he’s definitely comfortable. But it’s dirty money, cash he’s made from illegal activities. He’s never cared about that fact, not until Donghyuck who hasn’t broken the law in his life. It’s already enough of a struggle for him to break his father’s rules. 

As for the matter of love, Jaehyun knows that Donghyuck’s father already plans to let him marry his best friend, Jeno. He knows Jeno is a good guy. He’s seen the way he treats Donghyuck. There’s no one else he’d rather have marry him. And it’s really only a matter of time before Donghyuck falls in love with him. He’s not a hard guy to love, painful as it is for Jaehyun to admit it. 

What’s not painful for him to admit is how easy it was for him to fall for Lee Donghyuck. He was undercover then, sneaking into a party full of the elites under a false name, under false pretenses. It wasn’t difficult in any way. He already had all the luxury items and he’s never had to feel out of depth anywhere. Confidence came naturally to him. In spite of his background, he’s never felt inferior to anyone. Why would he? One way or another, he could be whoever he wanted, have whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. 

And somehow Donghyuck had knocked him right off his feet. Literally and on purpose at that. Ran into him from behind and everything, causing Jaehyun to not only fall but spill the wine he was holding onto his shirt. Another one of his ploys to get out of these stuffy parties he still hadn’t gotten used to despite having to attend one almost every week. Apparently, he thought that if he messed up somehow, he’d get sent away. 

It was probably one of the most humiliating moments of Jaehyun’s life but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad, not when Donghyuck had made such a hilarious expression, face all stretched out while he widened his eyes and mouth, as he realized that his plan had failed when his attendant had informed him that his father had told him to stay back and help deal with the mess he had caused. He apologised profusely when he had people watching him but started grumbling and complaining the minute they were left alone. It was amusing how he’d easily change his demeanor every time someone came to check on them, how Donghyuck would make a face at him when they weren’t looking to play along and not say a word against him. By the end of the night, they had formed something of a begrudging (on Donghyuck’s side) friendship. 

Was it Donghyuck’s mistake that got them into this situation? Was it Jaehyun’s when he decided he wanted to see him again? Or maybe when he let the boy into his life and his world?

Falling in love with Lee Donghyuck was so so easy. Letting him go is tearing Jaehyun apart. Still, not one part of him would trade the time they had together for the world. It was good while it lasted, the happiest he’d ever been. Even apart, he’ll hold the memories close to his heart and continue on, fully knowing he’ll never be able to hold Donghyuck in his arms again.

If tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, that’s a secret between himself and the cold, empty bed. 

✿

Good for him, he hasn’t been assigned to go undercover anywhere or attend meetings. It’s a little too much for him to be dealing with people these days, even if it  _ is _ his specialty. He’s fond of all the expensive cars he’s bought and he rarely leaves the house without choosing a Rolex that best suits his clean-cut outfit of the day but even that seems like too much effort. It’s not like he’s meeting anyone anyways. In fact, he’s spent most of the week holed up in the garage. 

Currently, he’s lying on his back underneath one of his cars just staring at it to see if there’s anything he needs to fix.

“If you’re going to fix anything, maybe it should be your head.”

Jaehyun just sighs. Johnny.

“Do you have any work for me?” he asks, scooting away from the bottom of the car and into the light.

“Looking at the state you’ve been in the past few days, I don’t think you’d be of much use,” Johnny replies, leaning back on Jaehyun’s desk scattered with tools which start making clunking sounds as Johnny’s weight causes the desk to shake. If Johnny’s not going to assign him any work, he might just end up doing something about the desk. He might go crazy if he doesn’t try to fix or tinker with anything. It’s been his way of dealing with his problems while growing up. He’s lucky it worked out for him when he managed to bag jobs working at auto repair shops. The owners would even let him take the motorcycles there on joy rides. It’s where he first learnt to drive. Thinking about it now, he hasn’t ridden a motorcycle in a while. Maybe he  _ should _ go for a ride.

This time, it’s Johnny who sighs. Jaehyun glances at him and notices that he’s holding up an envelope. He pushes himself off the desk and squats next to Jaehyun, holding the envelope in his face, “Someone told me to tell you to open this right away or you might be too late. Maybe it’ll help you hit 2 birds with one stone.”

Jaehyun stares at him questioningly.

“Take a spin on your motorcycle. Go and fix… well, whatever it is you need to fix. Get your head sorted out. I expect you to be back to normal by tomorrow!” Johnny states as he gets up, stretches and starts walking away but not before placing the envelope carefully on Jaehyun’s chest. 

Once Johnny walks out the door, Jaehyun grabs the envelope and sits up. The second he takes a look at its contents, he freezes. It’s the last thing he expects to see at this moment. It’s the last thing he  _ wants _ to see. He doesn’t dare to go all the way, he doesn’t dare to do as it suggests. And yet… it’s a chance. A chance to take a look, just one glance before he closes this chapter of his life. 

One last time… and then he’ll try to move on. 

✿

It takes everything in him to just get on his motorcycle and head to the location given. He’s already late and yet he can’t help but try to stall. Standing outside the chapel, his emotions are all over the place and for the first time in his life, his palms are getting sweaty. He never realized how nervous he could get at the prospect of just looking at someone from afar. 

Somehow, he manages to walk in. He has to show the envelope to the guards outside the door and he’s surprised that he’s still able to turn on the charm and pretend that it’s perfectly fine for him to be there. It definitely can’t be because of his outfit. He just came straight from the garage where he had stayed as he walked around in circles and tore at his hair in frustration as he struggled to decide on whether to go through with it or not. 

Well, he’s there. And so is the person he’s wanted to see more than anything. And what a sight he is to behold.

Donghyuck is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. The light streaming in through the tempered glass of the chapel and the contrast provided by the white suit all serve to highlight his golden skin. It seems he’s wearing a bit of makeup today because his already plump lips stick out more with its glossy sheen. He’s glad they didn’t decide to cover up the constellation of moles on his face though. His hair is always fluffy and soft to touch but now there are curls and it looks even fluffier than normal. And his eyes… even from afar, Jaehyun can see how bright they shine, almost as if he holds the stars within them. 

He thought he’d be okay. But maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come after all. It hits him even harder that this is the precious treasure he’s giving up. Donghyuck’s eyes, smile, lips and heart…they’re no longer his. 

Donghyuck is far, far away, standing on a podium while facing his soon-to-be husband. This is their reality. And Jaehyun hates it. 

“If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the pastor declares. Silence follows.

_ One. _

Donghyuck’s eyes are shifting, lips trembling. It’s barely noticeable but Jaehyun has spent long enough staring at his face, paying attention to every single detail to tell. Donghyuck is nervous. He’s looking. He’s waiting. For anyone to say anything. And if Jaehyun allows himself to get carried away, a certain someone.

_ Two. _

Everything about this situation they’ve found themselves in hurts him. What he wants more than anything is to be with Donghyuck, to love him without anyone getting in the way. Standing far apart and with many people between them, people who have always gotten in Donghyuck’s way to finding happiness on his own, Jaehyun just wants to run forward and pull Donghyuck into his arms. He can do it, he knows he can. If he just opened his mouth, if his feet would just move. 

But the one thing that’s stopping him is himself.

_ Three. _

No one says a thing.

✿

Everything happens in a flurry and Donghyuck isn’t too sure of what’s going on even if it  _ is  _ his own wedding. It wasn’t even planned by him. Before he knows it, they’re already at the bouquet toss part of the event. 

Donghyuck casts a glance at the people crowding together, slightly nudging at each other as they try to find a position where they’ll be able to more easily catch the bouquet. You’d think that as children of businessmen, people who may take over the reigns of their parents’ companies, they’d have more poise. Either way, Donghyuck couldn’t care any less. With their background, marriage has no point other than to consolidate power. It’s a matter of greed, really. He doesn’t get why they’re all so excited. Even as the person who just got married, there’s not even a shred of happiness in his heart. None of this matters to him at all. The second he made those binding promises, had said those two words, had locked lips with Jeno, he had sealed the deal. A bird who had his wings clipped and was locked inside a golden cage, left to stare at the sky with the knowledge that he’d never reach it. And it hurts more because he’s soared across that vast ocean of blue before. He’s touched the clouds and felt the wind sweep his face. Now he’ll live longing for that same freedom, the freedom to hold the hand of the person he loves without the fear of being pulled apart, even knowing he’ll never be able to return to those times. 

He continues to stand there, deep in his thoughts, drowning in his misery. Jeno runs his hand over Donghyuck’s arms, peering at his face in worry. “You okay?” he asks. 

Donghyuck forces a smile, trying to reassure his best friend, his husband. He should be glad that the person he’s now married to is Jeno. Jeno who is sweet. Jeno who is kind. Jeno who looks out for him. Jeno who has had his back throughout the years even when it felt like the world was against them. But Jeno is not the man he wants to be married to. Still, he’s as much a prisoner of their circumstances as Donghyuck is. Being so depressing and making Jeno have to fuss over him even though he’s in the exact same situation isn’t fair to him at all. So he pretends that everything is alright. Jeno, of course, doesn’t buy it but Donghyuck owes it to him to at least try. It’ll make it easier for both of them. 

He places his other hand over Jeno’s, giving it a comforting squeeze with a soft, “I’m fine,” before slowly sliding his hand off. It’s best that Jeno doesn’t feel him trembling. He looks at the crowd once more, faces he can barely recognize staring at him expectantly. There’s several people at the back whose faces are covered by all the people in front of him. 

What catches his eye is a tuft of green hair from the back of the crowd. It sticks out amidst the mass of brown and black hair across the room. He’s surprised that any one of the people approved by their families would dare to come to the event with such a vibrant hair colour. It’s amusing, trivial as it is. A splash of colour in this dull event. Before he knows it, a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. It’s the most genuine one that’s graced his face all day. Obviously, it doesn’t last for long but it was a pleasant, momentary distraction.

As Donghyuck turns his back to the crowd, he notices Jeno looking in the distance too, a serious look on his face. Before he can ask about it, Jeno’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at Donghyuck, gesturing at the bouquet in his hands. Their family has a whole schedule planned out for the event, inclusive of them going around to greet all their guests later to discuss future business plans now that their families are tied together. It won’t do to hold the programme back any longer. So he throws the bouquet. 

He can hear even more tussling going on behind him and a few squeals here and there. He just hopes that commotion will die down soon so they can just get on with it. It’s tiring to be the focus of so many people and he just wants all this to be over.

Donghyuck plasters another smile onto his face and turns back around, ready to congratulate the person who caught the bouquet and just end the segment. His breath gets caught in his throat when he’s greeted by the sight in front of him.

The crowd has parted. There’s no sound apart from the shuffling of feet and hushed whispers. No one seems to recognize the person holding the bouquet. No one but Donghyuck. 

Jaehyun looks a little different. There’s the obvious fact that his hair, which used to be pink, is now green. He’s mentioned dyeing his hair that colour before and he looks better in it than Donghyuck had expected. That said, only he would dare to show up to this kind of wedding with that outrageous hair colour. He can already see people around them frowning in distaste. That’s not all. Instead of his usual neatly tucked in button up, he has on a ratty, grease-stained shirt and a leather jacket. He’s much more untidy than Donghyuck is used to seeing but he still looks just as good. Donghyuck wonders if Jaehyun could possibly look bad in anything. Not even that look of surprise adorned on his face that likely mirrors Donghyuck’s own.

Jaehyun stares at the bouquet in his hands, wide-eyed. It only lasts for a moment though. The second he looks up and his eyes meet Donghyuck’s, his expression becomes unreadable. This is far from what Donghyuck expected. It’s far from what’s slated in the programme. It’s far from what his father had planned for him. From the moment they met, Jaehyun has disrupted his peaceful but uneasy, boring life in the carefully constructed world built for him. He’s always taken him by surprise. This time is no different. He knows nothing at all about what Jaehyun will do next. 

Donghyuck can only hold his breath as Jaehyun, holding the bouquet in one hand, raises it up in the air, the flowers rustling in his hold, before throwing it down to the ground. Some of the pale pink petals and leaves, unable to withstand the force of the throw, fall off their stalks and flutter to the ground slower than the bouquet itself, Donghyuck’s gaze following their airy dance in their gradual descent. The wind is blowing harder than he thought. It reminds him of that one time Jaehyun drove them to that beautiful meadow, filled with flowers. It was the day his father had announced his engagement to Jeno in front of all their business partners at a party without so much as consulting Donghyuck. He had locked himself in his room all day only to hear knocks by his window where he found Jaehyun waiting for him. Just like that, they ran. Even in that field of green and yellow (there were lots of sunflowers, Donghyuck’s favourite), they ran and ran and ran, hands tightly interlocked, laughing as the wind brushed their faces. They ran as far as their feet could carry them and then flopped to the ground, surrounded by flowers and staring at the vast blue sky, the glaring Sun shining on them, warming their bodies. Just like that, he felt better, refreshed, untouchable. As he looks at Jaehyun’s face right now, he feels the exact same way.

“You know,” Jaehyun’s voice rings loud and clear throughout the silent hall as he slowly makes his way forward, “There’s no point in getting married next if the one I’m marrying isn’t you.” He hops up the podium and the next thing Donghyuck knows, they’re standing face-to-face. “What do you say about that?” He asks as he cocks his head to the side. It’s an invitation. Another path opening up before him, one that they can walk together. 

“You’re late,” Donghyuck breathes out, almost in wonder, as if he can’t believe his eyes. It hasn’t yet hit him that the man standing in front of him is real. Then again, he’s always been like a dream - so enticing, something he’s always wanted to fall back into and yet unreachable, like he’s from a different world. He thought that the dream had ended for real, that the morning he had woken up to an empty bed, he would never be able to dream that wonderful dream again. And yet, as Jaehyun reaches his hand out to cup Donghyuck’s face and caress his skin with his thumb, it feels so undeniably real. Just like that, as natural as it is for him to breathe, he leans into his touch. It feels like home. 

His father had always told him to never show weakness, to be cautious of anyone and everyone. T _ here’s no room for trust in the corporate world, _ he would say, _ they’re all just going to use you.  _ But standing in front of his father and all the business partners he had warned him of, he lets out a choked sob. It’s the most vulnerable he’s ever been. It’s also the safest he’s ever felt. Just by having Jaehyun by his side, he feels like nothing could ever hurt him. 

The man who stands before him is the one who holds his heart in his hands. He could easily break him. But he won’t, not with the way he’s holding him so gently, like he’s a precious treasure. He’s never felt so loved and cherished, not before Jaehyun. And it’s such a wonderful feeling, being able to see his own reflection in Jaehyun’s eyes, filled with adoration for him. It’s freeing, he feels like he’s floating. There’s not a thing holding him down. Not the heavy gazes of the people watching them, waiting to bestow judgement upon their love. Not the weight of the cold, metal ring on his finger or the empty vows he made earlier.

“Sorry for making you wait, you know I spend a bit too much time thinking,” he says, not looking all that apologetic, “but I’m here now, aren’t I?” His dimpled smile is so blinding and yet Donghyuck can’t look away. Jaehyun seems so self-assured despite the situation they’re in. He’s always been confident, standing proud and tall no matter where he is, determined to be known, to be seen, to be heard. He makes Donghyuck want to do the same. And that’s what they’re doing as they stare into each others’ eyes, Donghyuck’s hands on Jaehyun’s, on the podium where Donghyuck just married another. It’s a statement, clear as day - They have the right to choose and they’ve chosen each other. 

“Being late is one thing but your timing is as bad as it gets,” Jeno’s voice has them both turning their heads towards him, “We’re officially married, in case you missed it.” Even with Jaehyun’s rude interruption, he doesn’t look mad at all. If anything he seems exasperated, a sigh escaping his lips before it transforms into another smile. 

“What about it?” Jaehyun challenges. He’s smiling too.

“We’ve kissed.” The smile falters for a second.

“Well I hope you enjoyed it because it’s never happening again,” and Jaehyun’s smugness returns as he turns back to face Donghyuck. He presses his lips onto Donghyuck’s  _ forehead _ , “This.” His  _ eyelids _ , “This.” His  _ nose _ , “This.” His _ cheeks _ , “This.” Swiping his thumb across Donghyuck’s plump lips, slightly smearing the lipstick he has on, his voice is low when he says, “All of this is mine now.” And then he captures his lips in a searing kiss that sets Donghyuck’s blood ablaze. He’s being consumed by its intensity and yet he’s never felt more alive. His arms reach around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He never wants to let go. 

“Lee Donghyuck!” His father calls, voice shaking in anger that he’s struggling to reign in in front of his associates. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The little bubble they created just for the two of them bursts at the sound of his voice. Donghyuck’s arms tighten around Jaehyun.

“Baby,” Jaehyun says softly, just enough for Donghyuck to hear, “Do you want to join me for a ride?” 

He didn’t even need to ask. “Always.”

In his peripheral vision, Donghyuck can see Jeno nod slightly towards them, a sign that he approves. Donghyuck mouths a small ‘Thank you’ in his direction, one which Jeno waves off. He expects that, of course. Jeno’s always been by his side, supporting all his decisions no matter how reckless they seem. And this is as reckless as it gets. He’s throwing everything away. Even so, he has no regrets.

So they run. 

They run down the aisle, past all the guests staring at them in shock, out the door. They run across the parking area until they reach Jaehyun’s motorcycle.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take one of your fancy cars,” Donghyuck comments as he starts putting on the spare helmet Jaehyun brought.

“Guess I wanted to ride something more comfortable for once,” Jaehyun says breezily, “Why? You don’t like it?”

As Donghyuck seats himself behind Jaehyun, his arms wrapping around his waist and his head pressed on his back, he thinks he could get used to this and shakes his head. Jaehyun’s chuckle in response is almost drowned out by the roar of the motorcycle engine.

Then they’re on the road, leaving everyone and everything behind. 

Donghyuck has never ridden on a motorcycle before. It’s always been scary to him, having no walls and doors to make sure he doesn’t fall off. But sitting there and feeling the wind rush past him and messing his hair up, breathing in the smell of the ocean they’re driving past, his hands wrapped securely around Jaehyun, it doesn’t seem so scary after all. He has no idea where they’re going but he doesn’t feel the need to ask just yet. He’s just there to enjoy the ride.

There  _ is _ something that’s been bothering him though. “How’d you get in just now? Only invited guests were allowed entry.”

“Jeno sent me an invitation. Even came with a message to come pick you up if I dared,” Jaehyun answers, eyes still focused on the road as he makes a turn, “He really loves you, huh?”

Donghyuck smiles fondly, “He’s my best friend after all.”

Jaehyun remains silent and something tells Donghyuck it’s because he’s not sure how to respond. So they leave it at that for a bit. Donghyuck makes a mental note to message Jeno later to update him and thank him again. He really did luck out with having Jeno as a best friend. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun breaks the silence with a huff, “Stop thinking about Jeno and pay attention. You have to hold on tight, I don’t want you falling off.”

Donghyuck starts giggling, the sounds muffled by Jaehyun’s back though he’s sure the older can feel the vibrations, “I can’t believe you’re jealous. I literally ran away with you!” 

Jaehyun’s neck and ears flushing only make Donghyuck laugh more and he has to grip onto Jaehyun even tighter but that doesn’t stop him from shouting out into the open air, declaring it for the whole world to hear, “Don’t worry, I won’t ever let go!”

His voice might have gotten lost in the wind, the open air being clear and expansive as it is, a stark difference from his small cage but that’s how he knows he’s more free than he’s ever been to say that out loud for as many times as he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this might bother you since they technically said the vows and stuff but I just thought that it would be perfectly fine since it’s not official in the sense that it’s legally binding since they haven’t submitted the marriage certificate and stuff (that’s how it works right? If it isn’t please close your eyes to this and pretend it doesn’t exist haha). The reason why it ended up this way is because I based it on the spoiler vlive where Hyuck threw the bouquet and Jaehyun caught it then threw it down but this part of the wedding usually happens after the official names them spouse and spouse so I couldn’t make Jaehyun storm in before all that (I don’t know why I was so stubborn about keeping that part but I was so this mess happened). Anyways, I’m sorry if this is confusing because halfway through a plot started forming but I’m not ready to go ham on a fully developed story yet with my very very very limited and just bad writing ability, I’m still practicing after all so it ended up having elements of the plot that subconsciously formed but it’s just weird in this condensed version. Still, I hope this wasn’t complete and utter trash even though it kind of is. I’m rambling now but yes thank you so much for just reading this. Please comment if there’s anything you think I could improve with my writing style because I hate it with a passion haha. Anyways I’m just very sorry for this. 
> 
> P.S. I feel like I should write something to add in a bit of Jeno’s POV or at least show a bit of his side but that would mean expanding on this even more (I have ideas and stuff) which… well, I just don’t want to make any promises but who knows? Maybe I’ll get to it some time in the future. Together with a few moments from the past like a prequel or smth, I don’t know. I mean it’s just so sad to leave Jeno hanging okay it breaks my heart. And I want to talk more about Jaehyuck’s relationship too and what Jaehyun does and omg there’s so much to write about and I’m just bad at writing gahhhh. (I have no idea why I put the hair colour thing btw I just wanted to lol)
> 
> P.S. I regret everything, it was such a bad idea to start from the last scene. Literally nothing makes sense or connects haha. Sorry for the incoherent story omg >.<
> 
> ¾ of this is written at 3am in the morning on diff days… I have no idea what I’m writing at this point…
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day and please stay safe! <333 
> 
> If you want to just chat/comment anonymously, this is my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/mygreatwidesomewhere)


End file.
